Only One More Sleep Til Chrismukkah
by britgirl2003
Summary: ONESHOT. Kandy fluff set after The Chrismukkah Bar Mitzvahkkah.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or its characters, etc.**

**Summary: A Kandy** **one-shot set after The Chrismukkah Bar Mitzvahkkah. I know I should probably be saving scenes like this for my season 3 missing scenes, but I couldn't resist this one. **

**Merry Chrismukkah everyone:)**

**

* * *

Only One More Sleep Til Chrismukkah**

"What time is it now?"

Sandy checked his watch. "11.47."

Kirsten sighed impatiently. It was their Chrismukkah tradition to count down the minutes that led to December 25th – just the two of them, curled up underneath the Chrismukkah tree. Seth and Ryan had been sent unwillingly to bed earlier, a tradition imposed by Kirsten every year. The Rat Pack crooned in the background. Sandy was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa and Kirsten was between his legs, leaning against his chest. His arms were loose around her waist and Kirsten rested her hands on his knees.

"So, another year is almost gone," Kirsten stated.

"Yeah, that was 2005," Sandy said.

Kirsten paused as she contemplated the year. "It sucked."

Sandy chuckled in her ear, kissing her hair. "It wasn't one our best," he agreed.

Caleb, Lindsay, Rebecca, Carter, rehab…they were both glad the year was over. They could put it behind them and move on, like they had already started doing. Sandy was building the Newport Group into a respectable company; Kirsten was embarking on a new business with Julie; the boys were busy and happy. Life finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as it could be in Orange County – Seth's idea for a Chrismukkah Bar Mitzvahkkah had proved that life could never be taken too seriously in the Cohen house.

"2006 will be better," Sandy promised.

"Yeah," Kirsten said quietly.

"You don't believe me?" Sandy questioned.

"No, I do. But everything is going to change when the boys go off to college. It's going to be strange with them gone," Kirsten answered.

Sandy's ears pricked up. This was the second time she had mentioned the boys leaving since the holidays had begun.

"Different doesn't have to be a bad thing, does it?" Sandy asked. "You'll still have me!"

Kirsten smiled, tilting her head to look at him over her shoulder. "I know. It's not that. I mean, we're going to have to get used to a quiet house and that's going to be weird. But I just…"

She trailed off, wishing she could find the right words to explain how she felt, in a way that wouldn't make him worry. She distracted herself with a loose strand of thread on Sandy's trousers.

"What?" Sandy urged her to continue talking to him.

"It's just that I remember what it was like last summer, when the boys were gone, and it feels like that was the start of all the bad stuff, you know? Not that I'm blaming them. I guess a part of me is just scared that…that when the boys go, it's gonna happen again," Kirsten continued.

Sandy frowned. "Do you feel like you want to drink?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Kirsten said forcefully. "That's not what I meant. The way I used to feel when I was drinking before – I don't feel like that any more. But I don't ever want to go back to that."

Kirsten sighed and closed her eyes. Sandy tightened his grasp, hugging her closer, and planting a kiss on her temple.

"You won't. I won't let you," Sandy said. "You've just got to keep talking to me, ok? Whatever you're thinking, I want to know."

Kirsten nodded and tipped her head back. Sandy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, bringing his hand up to cup her face.

"I love you," Sandy said softly.

"I love you too," Kirsten smiled.

"And, you know, we had a life before Seth was born. We just have to remember what we used to do in our spare time," Sandy said.

Kirsten grinned playfully. "I think it was what we used to do that led us to having Seth in the first place."

"Well then, we can _definitely_ do more of that!" Sandy laughed.

He kissed her again, deeper this time. Kirsten snuggled back into his arms, twisting in his arms so that he cradled her, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"This is my favourite part of Chrismukkah," Kirsten murmured.

"Liar," Sandy chuckled. "Your favourite part is watching the boys open their presents in the morning."

"Yeah, that part's fun too," Kirsten smiled. "What time is it now?"

"11.59."

"Ooooh," Kirsten squealed. She sat up from Sandy's arms, spinning around to face him. She sat in front of him, her legs crossed, her eyes flashing in anticipation.

Sandy laughed at her excitement. "What?" he asked innocently.

Kirsten tilted her head and glared playfully. She reached behind her for a thin, square-shaped parcel, giving away what was inside. Her eyes danced as she held it out for him. Sandy's hand disappeared under the sofa and he pulled out a small box.

"What time is it now?"

Sandy checked his watch again. "Midnight."

They swapped presents, ignoring the Christmas wishes on the tags and tearing at the paper.

"Oh wow," Sandy exclaimed as he looked at the record that Kirsten had bought him. "The original soundtrack of Guys and Dolls, signed by the original cast! Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways," Kirsten teased.

She looked down at the jewellery box she had pulled from the wrapping and opened it slowly, gasping when she saw its contents. It contained a platinum bracelet, with a small charm attached to it. She picked it up carefully and laughed when she saw that the charm was a small platinum spoon.

"Sandy, it's beautiful," Kirsten gushed.

"Well…" Sandy said, taking it from her and fastening the clasp around her wrist, "…a beautiful bracelet for a beautiful woman."

Kirsten smiled and leaned into him, their lips meeting in another kiss. They parted, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Thank you for my present," Kirsten said.

"Thank you for mine," Sandy said.

They kissed again, allowing themselves to get carried away under the Christmas tree. Kirsten grabbed the collar of Sandy's shirt, pulling him closer; Sandy's hands started on Kirsten's knees and slid up her thighs, grabbing her hips. Kirsten uncrossed her legs and rested them on either side of Sandy's, and he pushed her backwards, untangling his legs from under her, until they were lying on the floor.

They usually lost themselves like this every year. Their usual worry that they would be interrupted didn't apply since the boys knew better than to come downstairs during the night. It was a lesson that Ryan had learnt during his first Chrismukkah with them, making the mistake of fetching a midnight snack, to be greeted with the sight of his new foster parents in a compromising position. He wouldn't be doing that again. Ever.

Sandy buried his head into Kirsten's neck and she ran her hands through his messy hair.

"Best…Chrismukkah…ever," she murmured.

Sandy pulled himself up so that he was hovering over her. He grinned playfully.

"Well, you haven't had the second part of your present yet."

"Really?" Kirsten giggled.

"Yep. It's in the bedroom," Sandy winked.

Kirsten laughed. "Well, then you'd better lead the way."

Sandy lifted himself to his feet, holding out his hand to pull her up after him. "My pleasure."

Kirsten pouted, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Not all yours, I hope."


End file.
